Três Casais na Praia
by FireKai
Summary: Yugi e os amigos vão à praia. Enquanto Yugi se quer declarar a Téa, Seto está determinado em não aproveitar o dia e Tristan em controlar os seus ciúmes. O dia vai ter surpresas para todos. Yugi x Téa, Seto x Joey, Serenity x Tristan. Oneshot.


**Título: **Três Casais na Praia

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Yugi e Téa, Seto e Joey, Serenity e Tristan

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história contém Yaoi, portanto se não gosta, não leia

**Sumário: **Yugi e os amigos vão à praia. Enquanto Yugi se quer declarar a Téa, Seto está determinado em não aproveitar o dia e Tristan em controlar os seus ciúmes. O dia vai ter surpresas para todos. Yugi x Téa, Seto x Joey, Serenity x Tristan. Oneshot.

**Três Casais na Praia**

O sol brilhava intensamente no céu, naquela magnifica tarde de Verão. Na praia, a areia estava a tornar-se quente, as gaivotas voavam bem alto no céu, as nuvens eram bastante escassas e havia apenas uma ligeira brisa. Muitas pessoas tinham aproveitado para passar o dia na praia. Havia todo o tipo de gente, desde crianças a fazerem castelos de areia ou a jogarem à bola, a senhora a ler revistas e a conversar, a idosos a dormir.

Havia grandes grupos de pessoas, toalhas de todos os tamanhos, feitios e cores, chapéus-de-sol grandes e outros pequenos e até algumas pequenas tendas para proteger as pessoas do sol. Algumas pessoas tinham alugado espaços em barracas de pano, outras estavam deitadas ao sol nas toalhas ou em cadeiras. Na água, havia pessoas a nadar, outras a lançar água a amigos e conhecidos, outras simplesmente a boiar. O que todos pretendiam fazer naquele dia era relaxar.

Uma carrinha preta parou num espaço de estacionamento ainda disponível e de lá saíram várias pessoas. Yugi trazia na cabeça uns óculos de sol e sorria. Téa trazia uma saia cor-de-rosa, a combinar com a cor do seu biquíni. Serenity vestia um vestido branco e mal saiu do carro inspirou o ar da praia, satisfeita. Mokuba trazia vestida uma t-shirt branca e calções azuis. Tinha na mão uma bola de praia. Tristan saiu do carro e dirigiu-se à bagageira para retirar as coisas que tinham trazido. O condutor do carro foi ajudá-lo. Joey parecia bastante contente por estar na praia.

Seto foi o último a sair da carrinha e de longe o que parecia menos feliz, de todo o grupo. Trazia uma camisola preta de gola alta e óculos de sol. O grupo dirigiu-se à traseira do carro, começando a tirar de lá as toalhas de praia, dois chapéus-de-sol, duas bolsas que Téa e Serenity tinham trazido, três cadeiras de praia, um saco com revistas e cartas e por fim uma tenda de praia, para ser montada.

"Não percebo para que é que precisamos da tenda de praia." disse Joey, olhando para Seto. "Para que é que a queremos? Temos os chapéus. É suficiente."

"Não, não é. Convenceste-me a vir à praia e eu vim, mas quero a tenda e pronto. É uma das minhas condições para ter vindo e tu sabes disso." disse Seto, de modo cortante. "Portanto, Allonso, vais montar a tenda."

Allonso, o motorista, acenou afirmativamente e Joey suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. Namorava com Seto há já alguns meses, mas Seto continuava a ter as suas manias. Pelo menos concordara que não seria bom chegarem de limusina à praia, já que chamaria a atenção de toda a gente e portanto tinham ido numa das carrinhas que Seto possuía.

"Agora que já temos tudo, vamos encontrar um lugar para ficarmos." disse Tristan.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. Cada um pegou nalgumas coisas e começaram a caminhar. Passaram a área do passeio e entraram na área de areia. Olhando à sua volta, começaram a procurar um lugar vago, o que não era fácil, já que a praia estava bastante cheia. Yugi lançou um olhar discreto a Téa e sorriu. Tinha decidido que aquele era o dia perfeito para se declarar a ela. Tinha tudo para dar certo. Apesar de nervoso, queria finalmente dizer a Téa o que sentia por ela e seria hoje, ali na praia.

Depois de procurarem mais um pouco, o grupo encontrou um espaço vago, não demasiado perto da água e com espaço para todos e para o que tinham trazido. Yugi e Mokuba colocaram as cadeiras nos lugares onde iriam ficar, Joey e Tristan começaram a colocar os chapéus-de-sol, Téa e Serenity começaram a separar as toalhas de cada um e Allonso começou a montar a tenda de praia. Seto não fez nada, pousando apenas na areia o que tinha carregado.

Em pouco tempo, os dois chapéus-de-sol, um vermelho e outro azul, estavam já no seu lugar, as toalhas de praia estavam estendidas na areia, as cadeiras estavam nas suas posições, as bolsas estavam penduradas nos chapéus e a tenda estava montada. Era uma tenda de tamanho médio, azul e que era totalmente tapada. Tinha uma porta de pano que podia fechar a tenda e dar privacidade a quem lá estivesse. Havia também duas pequenas janelas de plástico, uma em cada lado da tenda, que também podiam ser tapadas. Seto acenou afirmativamente a Allonso, depois da tenda estar montada.

"Sim, está boa assim." disse ele, abanando a cabeça. "Podes retirar-te, Allonso. Contacto-te quando for necessário vires buscar-nos."

Allonso acenou afirmativamente e foi embora, levando a carrinha consigo. Os outros, tirando Seto, ficaram a olhar para a tenda, sem gostarem muito daquela situação. Joey, que era o único que não tinha qualquer problema de dizer o que lhe estava na cabeça, aproximou-se de Seto.

"Esta tenda é horrorosa e chama imenso a atenção. Diz-me lá, Seto, eu consegui convencer-te a vir até à praia e agora tu vais enfiar-te dentro desta tenda?" perguntou Joey.

"Bingo, génio." disse Seto. "Sim, vou ficar dentro da tenda. Eu prometi que vinha à praia e foi o que fiz. Não prometi que me ia pôr ao sol ou assim, portanto, não estou a faltar à minha promessa."

Joey revirou os olhos, aborrecido, enquanto Seto entrava na tenda e colocava a tira de pano que servia de porta no lugar, isolando a tenda do resto da praia. Mokuba suspirou, sabendo que o irmão não era nada fácil, nem gostava muito de praia. Ficara surpreendido por Joey o ter conseguido convencer a ir com eles, mas afinal não fora um resultado assim tão bom. Serenity abanou a cabeça, sem saber se deveria dizer algo para acalmar o irmão. Acabou por despir o seu longo vestido branco, revelando um biquíni amarelo que trazia vestido. Tristan aproximou-se rapidamente dela.

"Serenity, trouxeste um biquíni? Pensei que tínhamos combinado que irias trazer um fato de banho completo." disse ele.

"Sim, é verdade que tínhamos combinado isso, mas depois a Téa convenceu-me de que o biquíni me ficava muito melhor, portanto resolvi trazê-lo vestido, em vez do fato de banho." respondeu Serenity, encarando o namorado. "Porquê, não gostas?"

"Claro que gosto, sim. Ficas muito bonita, aliás, ainda mais bonita do que já és, mas não o devias ter trazido para a praia." disse Tristan.

"É para isso que serve um biquíni, Tristan." disse Téa, revirando os olhos e colocando-se ao lado de Serenity. "Para que é que ela o iria querer, se não fosse para ir à praia? Não seria com certeza para ficar a enfeitar o guarda-roupa."

"Eu só acho que ela devia ter trazido o fato de banho." disse Tristan.

"Eu gosto mais do biquíni." disse Serenity.

Tristan encolheu os ombros. Téa e Serenity sentaram-se de seguida nas suas toalhas e começaram a conversar. Tristan suspirou, mas não estava satisfeito. Ele e Serenity namoravam há apenas um mês e Tristan já reparara que Serenity recebia muitos olhares de outros rapazes e sentia-se um pouco inseguro. Tivera de enfrentar Duke, como seu rival pelo coração de Serenity e ela acabara por admitir que gostava de Tristan e tinham começado a namorar, mas a insegurança permanecia. Não queria que ninguém lha roubasse. E aquele biquíni fazia-a ainda mais bonita do que já era. De certo, muitos olhos acabariam por pousar nela…

Tristan respirou fundo, tentando afastar isso do pensamento. Não queria estragar o dia de praia. Não queria parecer demasiado inseguro ou ciumento e estragar o que tinha com Serenity. Tristan acabou por se sentar numa cadeira e tentou relaxar. Sentado perto de si estava Yugi, um pouco nervoso. Olhou Téa de relance.

"_Ela agora está a falar com a Serenity, por isso não conseguirei falar com ela agora. Talvez daqui a alguns minutos. Só tenho de esperar pelo melhor momento para me declarar a ela." pensou ele. "Hei-de conseguir declarar-me."_

Mokuba conseguiu convencer Joey a sentar-se com ele nas toalhas e começou a falar das novas cartas que iriam ser lançadas, mas Joey não estava a ouvi-lo com atenção, pois o seu pensamento estava na tenda mesmo ali ao lado. Suspirou, pensando em Seto e em como ele era tão teimoso. Mokuba acabou por se calar durante uns segundos e depois tocou no ombro de Joey, o que finalmente arrancou Joey aos seus pensamentos.

"Hum, sim, ah, o que é que estavas a dizer, Mokuba? Desculpa, não ouvi." disse Joey.

"Pois, eu percebi isso." disse Mokuba, lançando um olhar à tenda. "Estás a pensar no Seto, claro. Tu já sabes como ele é, Joey. Muito teimoso, quer sempre as coisas feitas à sua maneira, mas no fundo ele não é má pessoa."

"Eu sei disso, Mokuba. Afinal, namoro com ele. Algo de bom teria visto no Seto, não é?" perguntou Joey, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Mas irrita-me um pouco que ele não possa cooperar com algo que eu gostaria. Gostava de poder vir à praia com ele, como um casal normal e aproveitarmos a tarde, mas não, ele foi enfiar-se naquela maldita tenda. Neste momento, na verdade, acho que me apetece bater-lhe."

"Vai falar com ele e tenta convencê-lo a sair de lá." sugeriu Mokuba. "Afinal, não tens nada a perder."

"Podias ir tu. Ele ouve-te, Mokuba."

"Neste caso, não me parece. Eu nunca o consegui convencer a vir à praia. Tu conseguiste… bom, apesar do que está a acontecer agora. Tenho a certeza que terás mais sorte do que eu."

Joey acabou por encolher os ombros e levantou-se caminhando em direcção à tenda e entrando lá de seguida. Enquanto isso, alguns rapazes que iam a passar ali perto, olharam para Téa e Serenity. Um deles deu uma cotovelada ao outro e apontou para Serenity. Piscou-lhe o olho. Serenity não lhe ligou nenhuma e continuou a conversar com Téa, enquanto Tristan, que tinha reparado, ficava bastante zangado. Levantou-se e Yugi fez o mesmo. Também ele tinha visto o que acontecera.

"Tristan, não arranjes confusão." pediu ele.

"Mas não viste? Aquele rapaz piscou o olho à minha namorada." disse Tristan.

"Está bem, mas não armes confusão por causa disso. A Serenity é bonita, portanto é normal que olhem para els e até lhe pisquem o olho, mas ela gosta apenas de ti." disse Yugi.

"Exactamente." disse Serenity, que se aproximara. "Estão a falar do rapaz que me piscou o olho, não é verdade?"

"Sim, isso mesmo. Ele não tem de andar a piscar o olho às namoradas dos outros." disse Tristan, aborrecido. "Eu devia era ensinar-lhe uma lição para ele aprender e…"

"Não! Detesto violência." disse Serenity, encarando Tristan. "Tristan, eu gosto de ti. É contigo que eu namoro. Por favor, ignora este tipo de situações, senão terei de me aborrecer contigo e, sinceramente, não é isso que quero que aconteça."

Tristan acabou por hesitar, mas acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem. Tens razão. Não me quero zangar contigo também. Vou ignorar esta situação, mas se alguém se atirar a ti descaradamente, não podes pedir-me para ignorar e não fazer nada." disse ele.

"Isso é algo completamente diferente. Aquele tal rapaz agora até já está longe e nem sequer falou comigo. Vá, acalma-te, Tristan."

Téa aproximou-se dos outros. Yugi olhou para ela. Estava realmente bonita naquele biquíni. Decidiu que tinha de conseguir afastar-se um pouco dos amigos, para se declarar. Não iria conseguir fazê-lo com eles por perto, a olharem-no. Tomou uma decisão.

"Téa, que tal irmos dar uma volta pela praia? Podemos caminhar um pouco à beira mar." sugeriu Yugi.

"Ah, sim, pode ser. Que tal virem connosco?" perguntou Téa, virando-se para Tristan e Serenity.

Tristan ia dizer que sim, mas Serenity respondeu rapidamente.

"Não, não, vão vocês. Nós ficamos aqui." disse ela.

Téa acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Ela e Yugi começaram a afastar-se e ao chegarem à beira da água, começaram a caminhar para longe. Tristan olhou para Serenity, sem perceber o que se passara.

"Tristan, não percebeste que o Yugi queria ir passear apenas com a Téa? Nós iríamos estar a atrapalhá-los." respondeu Serenity.

"Não percebo…"

"Oh, Tristan, ainda não percebeste que o Yugi gosta da Téa?" perguntou Serenity, abanando a cabeça. "Ai, vocês rapazes por vezes conseguem ser muito despercebidos. Bom, algumas raparigas também o são. Não estou certa da Téa saber que o Yugi gosta dela."

Tristan ficou pensativo. Não reparara que Yugi gostava de Téa, mas pensando melhor nisso, até fazia sentido. Os seus pensamentos acabaram por ser interrompidos por Mokuba, que se tinha levantado da sua toalha e desafiou Tristan para jogarem à bola. Tristan acabou por aceitar e começaram a jogar à beira mar, onde havia mais espaço. Serenity ficou a observá-los, da sua toalha.

**Três Casais na Praia**

Dentro da tenda de praia, Joey estava sentado a olhar para Seto. Os dois estavam a olhar-se olhos nos olhos, parecendo que apenas esperavam que o outro desistisse. Foi Joey que acabou por desviar o olhar por uns segundos, mas acabou por encarar Seto novamente.

"Seto, já te pedi mais do que uma vez para saíres desta tenda e vires lá para fora comigo." disse Joey. "Não tem qualquer piada estares aqui. Para que é que vieste, se era para ficares aqui enfiado?"

"Eu vim porque te prometi vir. Não gosto de praia. Não gosto de estar a apanhar imenso sol, nem desta areia toda, nem da confusão que as pessoas fazem. Há crianças a correr por aí, por todo o lado. Pessoas que não se calam e também que me podem reconhecer e virem aborrecer-me." disse Seto, que já tirara os seus óculos de sol, mas continuava com a camisola de gola alta vestida. "Portanto, ficando aqui, estou em paz. E tenho o meu telemóvel, por isso posso receber as mensagens e e-mails da Kaiba Corporation e dar seguimento ao meu trabalho. Não estou na empresa, mas aqui também posso tomar algumas decisões e…"

"Chega!" exclamou Joey, zangado. "Chega."

Seto calou-se. Joey estava realmente aborrecido e vermelho de fúria. Seto já não o via assim há bastante tempo. Joey tinha os punhos cerrados. Respirou fundo para se acalmar um pouco e depois falou.

"Depois de muito esforço, consegui convencer-te a vir até à praia e pensei que o dia seria divertido. Iríamos estar na praia, os dois, com os nossos amigos. Nada poderia ser melhor. Mas não, aqui estás tu, a estragar tudo. Será que não és capaz de fazer um esforço para tentares gostar de estar aqui e me fazeres a vontade? Eu fui a festas da tua empresa e eram super aborrecidas, mas fui porque querias que eu estivesse presente, para te acompanhar. Eu sou compreensivo quando me ligas e dizes que não me podes ver nesse dia porque tens de trabalhar. Não reclamo, pois compreendo que és ocupado. Mas até agora, nunca te pedi nada. Pedi-te para vires à praia comigo e acabaste por aceitar, mas chegámos aqui e fazes isto. Estás a estragar-me completamente o dia. Será que não és capaz de fazer um esforço?"

"Joey, tu sabes…"

"Sei o quê? Que não és capaz de te comportar de forma normal, como as outras pessoas? Que nem posso vir à praia com o meu namorado? Que estás sempre ocupado e não te consegues afastar do trabalho da empresa nem por um dia, para estares comigo? Pois eu estou farto de compreender. Tu sabias como eu era quando começaste a namorar comigo. Aliás, tenho sido muito compreensivo, mas acabou. Estou furioso contigo, Seto." disse Joey. "Se queres ficar aqui na tenda, fica, mas fica também sabendo que não podes esperar que eu ature tudo, que faça sacrifícios por ti e tu não faças o mesmo por mim."

Joey preparou-se para sair da tenda, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço. Joey encarou-o, ainda bastante zangado. Seto já não estava habituado a ver Joey zangado. Agora entendiam-se quase sempre bem, apesar de terem muitas diferenças entre os dois. E Seto não tinha noção de que aquela ida à praia era tão importante para Joey. Joey queria fazer um programa normal com o namorado e Seto não estava a facilitar as coisas. Portanto, Seto fez de seguida algo que não costumava fazer muitas vezes: pedir desculpa.

"Desculpa Joey. Tu tens razão. Tens sido paciente comigo e tens-me feito as vontades. Não tinha noção de que esta ida à praia era tão importante para ti." disse Seto.

"Mas é. Era suposto divertirmo-nos."

"Ok, está bem." disse Seto, encolhendo os ombros. "Hoje vou fazer tudo o que quiseres. Se já fizeste sacrifícios por mim e coisas que realmente não te interessava fazer, eu também o posso fazer."

"Estás a falar a sério?" perguntou Joey, desconfiado.

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Segundos depois, a irritação de Joey já tinha passado por completo e ele sorriu ao namorado.

"Óptimo. Portanto, primeiro vais desligar o telemóvel, porque hoje não há trabalho. Podes enviar até uma mensagem a dizer que a partir de agora estás incontactável, se for preciso. Em segundo lugar, vais despir essa camisola de gola alta, que é ridícula na praia e com o calor que está. Em terceiro lugar, vais também despir as calças que trazes vestidas. Trouxeste os calções de banho por baixo, como tínhamos combinado? Sim? Óptimo. Por fim, vais sair da tenda e ires comigo para ao pé dos outros."

Seto acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Não gostava muito da ideia de ficar em tronco nu, na praia, onde toda a gente o podia ver, mas não queria ver Joey aborrecido novamente. Seto pegou no seu telemóvel de seguida, para enviar uma mensagem a dizer que estaria incontactável durante o resto do dia.

**Três Casais na Praia**

Téa e Yugi estavam a caminhar calmamente à beira mar. Os dois passaram por um grupo de pessoas a entrar na água e a soltar gargalhadas. Dois rapazes de cerca de oito anos passaram a correr por eles. Téa sorriu, olhando de seguida para o céu.

"Hoje o dia está magnifico, não achas Yugi?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, sim, está. Está um óptimo dia. Ainda bem que viemos à praia."

Téa acenou afirmativamente. Yugi respirou fundo. Agora já se tinha afastado o suficiente dos outros para poder dar seguimento ao seu plano. Iria declarar-se a Téa. Claro que tinha receio de que a declaração acabasse por correr mal, mas não saberia se não tentasse. Talvez Téa acabasse por corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

"Téa, tenho algo importante para te dizer." disse Yugi.

"Algo importante? O que é?" perguntou Téa, curiosa.

"Eu queria ter-te dito isto há já algum tempo, mas também estava com algum receio… enfim, vou dizer-te agora. Téa…"

Yugi acabou por não terminar a frase, pois nesse momento três jovens aproximaram-se dele.

"Você é o Yugi, o rei dos duelos, não é verdade?" perguntou um dos jovens.

"Ah, hum, sim sou eu." respondeu Yugi, surpreendido pela interrupção inesperada.

"Eu sabia! Vêm, eu tinha razão." disse outro dos jovens, olhando para os seus dois amigos. "Pode dar-nos um autógrafo?"

"Ah… claro que sim."

Yugi autografou três papéis que os jovens lhe entregaram, juntamente com uma caneta. Yugi queria apenas despachá-los, para poder terminar de dizer a Téa o que realmente sentia. Porém, Yugi não estava com sorte. Logo após ter dado autógrafos aos três jovens, mais pessoas começaram a aproximar-se, reconhecendo-o e todos pedindo autógrafos ou apenas querendo conversar com ele.

"_Ora bolas, assim não vou conseguir declarar-me à Téa." pensou Yugi, aborrecido, apesar de conseguir estar a sorrir às pessoas que o rodeavam. "Tenho de sair daqui com a Téa, para longe desta gente."_

Yugi deu alguns autógrafos, falou com algumas pessoas e depois pediu desculpa, mas tinha de ir. Agarrou na mão de Téa e puxou-a para longe das pessoas. Começaram a andar novamente no sentido por onde tinham vindo.

"Ainda bem que conseguiste tirar-nos do meio daquela confusão." disse Téa, aliviada. "As pessoas estavam todas a juntar-se à nossa volta por tua causa e estava a ver que ias ter de falar com todas elas e eu ia ter de ficar ali à espera."

"Não te preocupes. Eles já estão a ficar para trás." disse Yugi.

Os dois foram-se afastando. Yugi suspirou. Ainda não fora daquela vez que se declarara a Téa, mas ia ter mais oportunidades. Apenas precisava de se afastar mais daquelas pessoas, não fossem as pessoas voltarem a aproximar-se deles. E depois, quando estivessem já suficientemente longe, mas ainda não perto dos amigos, iria então declarar-se de uma vez por todas.

**Três Casais na Praia**

Serenity estava sentada na sua toalha, a ver Tristan e Mokuba a jogarem com a bola que Mokuba tinha trazido. Sendo uma bola de ar, não estavam a chutá-la, mas sim a lançá-la no ar e em direcção um ao outro. Apesar de Tristan ser mais alto, Mokuba era mais rápido que ele e Tristan já deixara que a bola caísse na areia várias vezes. Serenity sentia-se calma nesse momento. Olhou em direcção à tenda que Seto mandara montar. Joey e Seto tinham discutido, mas agora já não os ouvia, já que não estavam a gritar e continuavam ainda na tenda, pelo que Serenity achava que devia já estar tudo bem entre eles.

Serenity voltou a focar a sua atenção novamente em Tristan e Mokuba. Apesar de ela e Tristan namorarem ainda há pouco tempo, Serenity não tinha qualquer dúvida de que amava Tristan. Ele fizera muito por ela, fora um bom amigo e depois a amizade que Serenity sentia por Tristan acabara por crescer e transformar-se em amor. Enquanto Serenity estava pensativa, um rapaz aproximou-se dela.

"Olá linda." disse ele.

Serenity despertou dos seus pensamentos e olhou para o rapaz. Era alto, de cabelo loiro brilhante e trazia vestidos uns calções de banho vermelhos.

"Hum, olá. Precisa de alguma coisa?" perguntou Serenity.

"Na verdade, sim. Precisava da tua companhia." respondeu o rapaz, sentando-se na areia ao lado de Serenity. "Não é nada agradável ver uma jovem tão bonita assim sozinha, portanto aqui estou eu, para te animar e te fazer companhia. Podemos divertir-nos e…"

"Ei, ei, pode parar por aí, sim? Eu não o conheço de lado nenhum e não preciso da sua companhia." disse Serenity, na defensiva.

"Não me conheces, mas de certeza podemos vir a conhecermo-nos muito bem." disse o rapaz, piscando o olho a Serenity.

"Olhe, você até pode ser muito simpático, mas eu tenho namorado. Portanto, por favor, vá-se embora e deixe-me sozinha."

"Não importa se tens namorado. Que raio de namorado deixa a namorada sozinha? Eu com certeza que te podia fazer muito feliz, linda."

Serenity começava a ficar bastante aborrecida com aquela situação. Tristan lançou a bola na direcção de Mokuba e de seguida olhou para Serenity. Ao ver o rapaz que estava sentado com ela, Tristan não ficou nada satisfeito. Respirou fundo. Não se podia zangar. Não devia fazer cenas, senão Serenity ficaria zangada com ele. Mokuba atirou-lhe a bola de volta e Tristan deixo-a cair, pois estava distraído.

"Tristan, presta atenção." pediu Mokuba. "Se não a bola cai sempre na areia."

Mas Tristan continuava a olhar para Serenity e o rapaz, tentando controlar-se, mas ficando impaciente. Quando o rapaz tocou na mão de Serenity e ela o afastou, parecendo aborrecida, Tristan decidiu agir. Pegou na bola e lançou-a contra o rapaz. A bola acertou-lhe em cheio, apesar de não lhe ter causado nenhum dano, visto ser uma bola leve, mas quando o rapaz recuperou da surpresa de ter levado com a bola, já Tristan estava ao pé dele e de Serenity.

"O que é que se passa aqui? Estás a aborrecer a minha namorada?" perguntou Tristan, encarando o outro rapaz.

O rapaz levantou-se, para o encarar de frente e Serenity também se levantou da sua toalha.

"Eu não estou a aborrecer ninguém. Estava apenas a fazer companhia a uma jovem solitária, já que parece que tu não deves ser um bom namorado, se a deixas sozinha." disse o rapaz.

"Tristan, ele estava a aborrecer-me, sim. Disse-lhe para me deixar em paz, mas não o fez." disse Serenity.

"Que ingrata que tu és. Eu a fazer-te companhia e tu dizes isso?" perguntou o rapaz, olhando para Serenity. "Ah, vocês merecem-se um ao outro. Não valem nada."

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Tristan deu-lhe um murro com toda a força. O rapaz caiu sobre a areia. Mokuba, que se tinha aproximado para ver a cena, soltou uma gargalhada. As pessoas ali à volta viram a cena e também soltaram gargalhadas quando o jovem se levantou, olhou para Tristan, decidindo o que fazer e de seguida saiu dali a correr.

Entretanto, Seto e Joey saíram da tenda. Seto tirara a sua camisola de gola alta e as calças que vestia, trocando-as por uns calções de banho simples e pretos. Deixara o telemóvel e os óculos de sol dentro da tenda e não se sentia muito confortável. Achava que todos iriam olhar para ele e de alguma maneira gozarem com ele. Mas ninguém pareceu prestar-lhe grande atenção. Joey caminhou até Tristan e Serenity, com Seto atrás de si. Mokuba aproximou-se deles também.

"O que é que se passou?" perguntou Joey. "Ouvimos barulho e gargalhadas."

"Um espertinho decidiu meter-se com a Serenity." disse Tristan. "E eu dei-lhe um valente murro. Saiu daqui a correr."

"A sério? Ah, muito bem. É para ele aprender a não se meter com a minha irmã." disse Joey, sorrindo e depois olhando para a irmã. "E tu estás bem, Serenity?"

"Estou sim." respondeu Serenity, olhando de seguida para o namorado. "Tristan, não precisavas de lhe ter batido."

"Serenity, ele estava a aborrecer-te e insultou-nos e…"

"Pronto, vamos esquecer isto." pediu Serenity. "Eu não gosto de violência… mas neste caso, ele até que mereceu."

Serenity voltou a sentar-se na sua toalha e Tristan sentou-se ao seu lado. Mokuba percebeu que o jogo de bola tinha terminado e depois focou a atenção no irmão, em quem mal tinha reparado.

"Uau, não posso acreditar!" exclamou Mokuba. "Seto, tu saíste da tenda e estás só de calções de banho. Deve ser um milagre."

Seto revirou os olhos, enquanto Joey sorria e agarrava o braço do namorado.

"Consegui convencê-lo a sair de lá. Vá, Seto, senta-te aqui agora." pediu Joey.

Seto sentou-se numa toalha que estava estendida. De seguida, Joey foi até uma das malas que Téa e Serenity tinham trazido e Mokuba sentou-se na sua toalha. Depois de procurar um pouco, Joey tirou da mala um frasco de protector solar e voltou para perto de Seto, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Temos de te pôr protector solar. Estás muito pálido, Seto. Tens mesmo de apanhar mais sol, mas com o teu tom de pele o protector solar é mesmo necessário, senão vais ficar todo vermelho." disse Joey.

"Está bem, que seja. Dá-mo cá que eu ponho." disse Seto.

"Não, eu ponho-te o protector solar e depois tu pões-me a mim." disse Joey, sorrindo.

Mokuba soltou uma risada, fazendo Seto ficar embaraçado. De seguida, Joey abriu o frasco de protector solar e começou a espalhá-lo pelas costas de Seto. Reconhecendo que o irmão tinha razão quanto ao protector solar, Serenity também foi buscar o seu, para colocar nela própria e em Tristan. Enquanto Joey lhe espalhava o protector solar pelas costas, com cuidado, Seto ficou pensativo.

"_Para já, isto não está a ser assim tão mau." pensou ele. "Ninguém parece estar a prestar-me atenção. Pensei que seria logo reconhecido e viriam ter comigo ou iriam apontar dedos e rirem-se de mim… parece que não. Mas é um pouco embaraçoso o Joey estar a colocar-me o protector solar nas costas…"_

Olhando discretamente à sua volta, Seto acabou por formar uma opinião diferente. Serenity estava agora a colocar protector solar nas costas de Tristan, dizendo-lhe que no futuro, deviam ter feito logo isso antes de irem para o sol, como Tristan fizera ao ir jogar à bola com Mokuba. Alguns casais ali perto também estavam a colocar protector solar nas costas um do outro.

"_Hum… afinal isto não parece ser uma prática tão incomum como isso." pensou Seto. "Talvez eu esteja realmente a exagerar e não seja caso para isso."_

Joey terminou de espalhar o protector solar pelas costas, braços, pernas e peito de Seto e depois estendeu-lhe o frasco de protector solar.

"Agora pões-me a mim, sim?" perguntou ele.

Seto acenou afirmativamente e começou a espalhar o protector solar com cuidado pela pele de Joey.

"_Isto até é… agradável." pensou Seto. "Talvez me faltasse um incentivo para vir à praia e apreciar isto, mas talvez esse incentivo fosse o Joey. Este ambiente é calmo, tirando aquelas crianças a brincar ao pé da água e a fazerem imenso barulho. Hum… terei de pensar em comprar uma casa de praia privada. Assim poderei ir lá passar férias com o Joey. Algo mais intimo… sim."_

Depois de Seto terminar de colocar o protector solar no corpo de Joey, Joey agradeceu-lhe dando-lhe um beijo. Seto ficou alarmado. As pessoas teriam visto! Agora sim, iriam olhá-lo e fazerem algum comentário maldoso, rirem-se, virem falar com ele… mas olhando depois à sua volta, Seto compreendeu a realidade da praia: ninguém queria saber. As pessoas estavam ali para relaxar. Podiam ver as outras pessoas, mas não se preocupavam. Já tinham preocupações nas suas vidas, quanto mais irem para a praia para repararem nos outros. E assim, Seto sentiu-se bastante melhor. Descobrira que afinal gostava muito mais da praia do que tinha pensado.

**Três Casais na Praia**

Téa e Yugi continuavam a caminhar e estavam quase a chegar perto do local onde os outros estavam. Téa começara a falar, mas Yugi não estava a prestar grande atenção. Tinha de se conseguir declarar. Já o devia ter feito, mas agora parecia que estava com menos coragem para o fazer do que originalmente.

"_Tenho de arranjar coragem para me declarar. Se não o faço hoje, se calhar nunca o farei. E é muito mais difícil se eu estiver perto dos outros. Fico ainda mais atrapalhado." pensou Yugi._

Yugi respirou fundo. Tinha de ser agora. Iria falar com Téa naquele momento e resolver tudo.

"Téa, espera, temos de falar." disse Yugi. "É importante."

Téa parou de andar e olhou para o amigo.

"Há pouco queria dizer-te isto, mas aquelas pessoas surgiram e acabei por não te dizer o que pretendia."

"Então diz agora. Estou a ouvir-te, Yugi."

"Acontece que… bom, é melhor dizer-te de uma vez. Eu estou…"

Nesse momento, um rapaz veio a correr atrás de uma bola, que passou perto de Téa e Yugi. O rapaz chocou com Yugi e os dois caíram na areia. Téa baixou-se sobre Yugi, preocupada.

"Estás bem, Yugi?" perguntou ela.

"Estou. Não me magoei em nada." respondeu Yugi, levantando-se.

"Desculpe." pediu o rapaz, que se estava a levantar também. "Eu ia a correr atrás da minha bola."

"Não faz mal. Os acidentes acontecem."

O rapaz agradeceu a Yugi, pegou na bola e afastou-se rapidamente. Yugi suspirou e virou-se novamente para Téa.

"Parece que está a ser difícil dizer-te o que quero dizer. Então é o seguinte…"

"Você é o Yugi, não é?" perguntou uma senhora, aparecendo de repente. "Ah, é mesmo. Vi-o na televisão, num duelo e…"

"Minha senhora, por favor, agora não. Tenho algo importante a dizer e chega de interrupções!" exclamou Yugi, aborrecido.

A senhora hesitou, mas acabou por se afastar. Yugi encarou Téa.

"Téa, eu estou apaixonado por ti." disse ele.

Téa ficou calada durante alguns segundos, enquanto Yugi ficava agora mais nervoso do que antes. Mas pelo menos já se tinha, finalmente, declarado. Para o bem e para o mal, estava feito. Agora era necessária uma reacção da parte de Téa. Ela abanou a cabeça e de seguida avançou e abraçou Yugi. Ele ficou surpreendido, mas abraçou-a de volta. De qualquer maneira, o que significava aquilo exactamente? Depois de uns segundos, Téa quebrou o abraço.

"Téa…"

"Há quanto tempo gostas de mim, Yugi?" perguntou ela.

"Há vários meses." respondeu Yugi. "Mas não tive coragem para te contar antes."

Téa acenou afirmativamente e depois sorriu.

"Tu tens mais coragem do que eu, Yugi. Eu também gosto de ti, querido, há muito tempo. Mas pensava que não sentias o mesmo por mim, portanto não disse nada. Afinal eu estava enganada. Já podíamos estar juntos há muito tempo."

Os dois ficaram a olhar-se e de seguida, aproximaram-se e trocaram um beijo. Não demorou muito tempo, mas quando se afastaram, ambos sorriam, satisfeitos.

"Então acho que agora é a parte em que te pergunto se queres namorar comigo." disse Yugi. "Queres?"

"Claro que quero!" exclamou Téa, sorrindo. "Já o queria há muito tempo."

Yugi sorriu também. Parecia um sonho. Conseguira declarar-se e Téa correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Agora, estavam oficialmente a namorar. Yugi agarrou na mão de Téa e continuaram a andar.

"Não percebo muito de namoros, na verdade." disse Yugi. "Afinal, nunca tinha namorado antes. Mas vou dar o meu melhor."

"Eu também, Yugi." disse Téa. "Hum, acho que os nossos amigos vão ficar bastante surpreendidos quando lhe dissermos que estamos a namorar."

"Também acho que sim, mas de certeza que irão ficar muito felizes por nós."

Os dois continuaram a andar, agora de maneira mais descontraída, aproveitando ainda mais a companhia um do outro e alheados do que se ia passando à sua volta. Afinal, naquele momento, o interesse de cada um era apenas o outro e nada mais.

**Três Casais na Praia**

Tristan e Serenity deram um beijo e de seguida ficaram abraçados. Ambos davam bastante valor aqueles momentos de calmaria. Ali na praia, com o mar, as ondas, a areia, sentiam-se bem e agora não pareciam estar a surgir mais aborrecimentos, apesar de Tristan ter consciência de que Joey estava sempre atento e, se fizesse algo que magoasse Serenity, Joey iria pedir-lhe satisfações de imediato.

Mas nesse momento, também Joey estava ocupado. Mokuba tinha desafiado Joey para um duelo. Tinham estendido outra toalha na areia e Mokuba tinha ido buscar algumas cartas para poderem jogar. Não era de maneira nenhuma tão excitante jogar sem o sistema de hologramas da Kaiba Corporation, mas mesmo assim era divertido. Seto estava a observar o duelo em silêncio.

"Ataco com o Aligator Sword e de seguida com o Red Eyes Black Dragon." disse Joey. "Lamento Mokuba, mas acabaste de perder o duelo."

"Hum… eu pensava que estava a conseguir um bom resultado, mas afinal viraste o jogo a teu favor." disse Mokuba, um pouco desanimado. "Parece que não consigo vencer duelos nenhuns."

"Tu fizeste um bom duelo, Mokuba. É isso que importa. Claro que ainda vais ter de melhorar, mas todos podemos melhorar. É só uma questão de te empenhares mais, talvez mudares algumas estratégias e cartas." disse Joey, virando-se de seguida para o namorado. "Não concordas, Seto?"

"Sim, concordo." respondeu Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Foi um bom duelo, mas há algumas coisas que teremos de mudar, Mokuba. Quando voltarmos a casa, eu irei dar-te algumas dicas."

"Obrigado, Seto." disse Mokuba, sorrindo.

Entretanto, Tristan levantou-se e Serenity fez o mesmo.

"Vamos dar um mergulho." anunciou Serenity. "Vêm connosco?"

"Claro que sim!" exclamou Mokuba, novamente entusiasmado, arrumando rapidamente as cartas. "Vamos todos à água!"

"Não sei se me apetece ir para a água. Está cheia de gente e deve estar bastante fria. Além de que sabemos lá em que estado está a água. Pode estar contaminada de alguma maneira." disse Seto.

Joey abanou a cabeça e agarrou no braço de Seto, forçando-o a levantar-se.

"Há algumas pessoas na água, mas há imenso espaço para toda a gente, a água pode estar fria mas também não é por isso que te vai acontecer nada de mal e sobre estar contaminada, com certeza que não está, senão haveria um aviso para que ninguém tomasse banho."

"E o protector solar?" perguntou Seto. "Estivemos a colocá-lo e agora vamos à água e fica sem efeito nenhum…"

"Não te preocupes. O protector solar é à prova de água. Quer dizer, pelo menos aguenta algum tempo, mesmo na água." disse Joey. "Vá, Seto, não arranjes desculpas. Vai ser divertido."

Seto acabou por encolher os ombros, dando-se por rendido. Tentou convencer-se que também poderia estar enganado sobre ir à água e até poderia ser divertido. Quando o grupo se preparava para ir para a água, surgiram Téa e Yugi e o facto de estarem de mãos dadas não escapou aos outros.

"Yugi, Téa, finalmente voltaram do vosso passeio. Mas porque é que estão de mãos dadas?" perguntou Tristan, confuso.

"Não é óbvio?" perguntou Serenity, soltando um risinho. "Vocês estão finalmente juntos?"

Téa e Yugi entreolharam-se, sorriram e acenaram afirmativamente. Joey, Seto, Tristan e Mokuba demoraram uns segundos a assimilar aquela informação. Depois, Mokuba abanou a cabeça.

"Esperem lá, quando se fala em juntos, quer dizer que estão juntos como casal?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, exactamente." respondeu Yugi. "Eu e a Téa começámos a namorar."

"Mas eu nem sabia que vocês gostavam um do outro." disse Joey, surpreendido. "Vá, acho que têm muita coisa para nos contar."

O grupo voltou a sentar-se nas toalhas e alguns na areia, para ouvirem o que Yugi e Téa tinham a dizer. Eles começaram a falar sobre os seus sentimentos, sorrindo um para o outro e sempre de mãos dadas.

"E percebi então que estava apaixonado pela Téa, mas decidi que não devia declarar-me. Afinal, ela podia não querer nada comigo." explicou Yugi. "E o tempo foi passando. Aconteceram-nos tantas coisas a todos e comecei a pensar que talvez devesse mesmo declarar-me, mesmo com o risco de não ser correspondido. E hoje, apesar de algumas interrupções, consegui fazê-lo."

"Eu fiquei surpreendida com a declaração do Yugi. Claro que já gostava dele há bastante tempo, mas estava convencida de que ele não sentia o mesmo por mim, portanto não valia a pena declarar-me e estar a colocar a nossa amizade em risco." disse Téa. "Claro que quando o Yugi se declarou, fiquei bastante feliz."

"Estou a ver. E então agora estão a namorar." disse Tristan, pensativo. "Nunca tinha notado que gostassem um do outro. Não fazia a mínima ideia, até que a Serenity o referiu, quando vocês foram passear à beira mar."

"Mas parabéns aos dois." disse Mokuba, sorrindo. "Espero que sejam felizes."

"Obrigada, Mokuba." disse Téa.

"Também espero que vocês sejam felizes os dois." disse Joey. "Mas eu também não tinha reparado que sentissem algo um pelo outro."

"Eu suspeitei, uma ou outra vez, mas não dei grande importância a isso." disse Seto, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é como se eu me andasse a meter nas vidas dos outros assim sem mais nem menos. Se gostassem realmente um do outro, tinham de ser vocês a resolver e eu não tinha nada a ver com isso."

"Eu já sabia que a Téa gostava do Yugi." disse Serenity. "Percebi perfeitamente, apesar de ela não mo ter dito pessoalmente. Quanto ao Yugi, não consegui perceber exactamente o que ele sentia, portanto não disse nada."

"Bom, estão todos felizes e ainda bem, mas eu quero ir à água." disse Mokuba, levantando-se. "Vamos?"

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. Pouco depois, Yugi, Téa e Mokuba estavam a correr para a água, rindo. Logo atrás deles iam Tristan e Serenity, em passo acelerado e por fim Joey e Seto, a caminhar, pois Seto não era o tipo de pessoa que se pusesse a correr assim no meio da praia.

Segundos depois, já todos estavam na água. Apesar de estar bastante fria, Mokuba não pareceu minimamente afectado e iniciou uma batalha aquática com Tristan, que retaliou. Serenity sorriu e deitou-se sobre a água, ficando a boiar calmamente. Yugi e Téa ficaram a nadar em círculos, junto um ao outro, sorrindo e trocando beijos. Seto hesitou em avançar na água, mas Joey empurrou-o, molhando-o por completo. Seto ficou enraivecido, mas Joey sorriu-lhe maliciosamente.

"Vá lá Seto, não fiques assim. Tinhas de te molhar todo. Assim é que é divertido." disse Joey.

"Ai sim? Pois vai ser ainda mais divertido quando eu te afogar por isto!" exclamou Seto.

Joey começou a nadar para longe, com Seto a nadar atrás de si. Seto pensara que seria fácil apanhar Joey, mas não foi. Nadaram durante algum tempo e quando finalmente Seto conseguiu chegar perto de Joey, já estava tão cansado e molhado que já não se importava por Joey o ter empurrado. Hesitou, mas decidiu dar asas a um desejo seu e puxou Joey para si, beijando-o. Joey beijou-o de volta.

Enquanto isso, Mokuba foi buscar a sua bola e começou a lançá-la a Tristan e pouco depois, já Yugi, Téa e Serenity estavam a juntar-se ao jogo também. Só mais tarde Joey e Seto se juntaram também e todos se divertiram. Depois de saírem da água, o grupo estendeu-se nas suas respectivas toalhas, ao sol.

"Devíamos repetir isto mais vezes." disse Tristan. "É divertido e, na sua maioria, relaxante. Tirando alguns estúpidos a tentarem meter-se com a namorada dos outros."

"Oh, Tristan, não penses mais nisso. Não vale a pena seres ciumento." disse Serenity.

Logo de seguida, duas jovens que iam a passar acenaram a Tristan, sorrindo-lhe. O gesto não passou despercebido a ninguém, nem a Serenity.

"Ei! Ele já tem namorada!" gritou ela.

As duas jovens afastaram-se rapidamente e todos olharam para Serenity, que corou um pouco.

"Desculpem pessoal…" disse ela. "Não devia ter gritado…"

"Não teve problema nenhum. Eu não me importei nada." disse Tristan.

Tristan estava visivelmente feliz pela atitude de Serenity. Se ela reagira assim, era porque sentia algo mesmo forte por ele, já que tinha ciúmes. Tristan não queria saber de mais ninguém na sua vida amorosa. Só Serenity importava. Já Yugi e Téa continuavam também muito felizes com o seu muito recente namoro.

"Que tal irmos ao cinema, amanhã?" perguntou Yugi. "Só os dois."

"Parece-me uma ideia estupenda." respondeu Téa. "Eu irei adorar. Mas vamos ao cinema para ver o filme ou para ficarmos a beijarmo-nos no escuro?"

"Acho que a resposta certa seria um pouco dos dois."

Téa riu-se e deu um beijo rápido ao namorado. Naquele momento, passou um rapaz ali perto e, olhando para Seto, assobiou bastante alto, chamando a atenção de todos. Depois afastou-se, mas não sem antes piscar o olho a Seto. Joey ficou vermelho de fúria e já se preparava para ir ter com o rapaz e esmurrá-lo, mas Seto segurou-o.

"Não vais fazer nenhuma cena, Joey." disse ele, com firmeza. "Tens de te controlar."

"Mas ele…"

"Ele assobiou e piscou-me o olho. E daí? É contigo que eu namoro e não com ele."

Joey acabou por acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, ficando um pouco mais calmo. Depois lançou um olhar à tenda que estava ali perto.

"_De futuro, acho que a tenda vai ter de ser utilizada mais vezes." pensou Joey. "Afinal, o Seto é um rapaz bonito, com dinheiro e desejável. Não quero que andem por aí a cobiçá-lo. Ele é meu namorado e só meu. Na tenda, pelo menos não o vêm."_

Já Seto, não pensava dessa maneira e sim que, a ser a tenda utilizada novamente, só se fosse para alguma actividade física e romântica entre ele Joey.

**Três Casais na Praia**

A carrinha já estava novamente carregada com tudo o que o grupo tinha levado para a praia e o motorista Allonso já estava ao volante, preparado para partir quando lhe fosse dada ordem. O grupo de amigos estavam a olhar para a praia. O sol estava a pôr-se e já havia apenas algumas pessoas na praia nesse momento.

"Não me irei esquecer deste dia. Nunca." disse Téa, olhando para Yugi. "Ficará marcado como o dia em que começámos a namorar."

"Eu também não me irei esquecer. Definitivamente, temos de vir à praia mais vezes." disse Yugi. "Parece que só atrai coisas boas."

"Fiquei agradavelmente surpreendido com a praia." admitiu Seto, já com os seus óculos de sol postos. "Não é afinal um lugar assim tão mau como pensei. Talvez seja boa ideia voltarmos aqui, num outro dia em que eu possa tirar uma folga."

"Sim. Devemos vir mais vezes." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "E trazer a tenda, já agora."

"Ou podemos ir para outros lugares. O campo também é um bom lugar ou a neve, por exemplo." disse Serenity, que estava agarrada ao braço do namorado. "Sempre sonhei em esquiar numa estância e ficar naqueles chalés muito bonitos. Seria magnífico."

"Parece uma excelente ideia." disse Tristan. "Iríamos divertir-nos e com o frio, teríamos de ficar bem juntinhos."

"Temos de pensar nisso. Claro que teríamos de ser eu e o Seto a pagar tudo, porque esse tipo de programas é caro." disse Mokuba. "Mas isso não tem problema. Bom, vamos embora então?"

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e entraram na carrinha. De seguida, Allonso arrancou e o grupo partiu, afastando-se da praia. Para dois deles, aquele dia tinha significado um novo relacionamento, para outros apenas diversão e para um deles uma nova perspectiva sobre a praia. Todos estavam bastante contentes com aquele dia, esperavam poder repeti-lo brevemente e que tudo corresse tão bem como naquele dia.

**Fim**


End file.
